Without the Park Scene
by punkyllama
Summary: My first Fanfic! Ok, picture this, both Yuki and Shuichi avoided the park during Volume 1. How would that affect both of their lives? R&R please!
1. Intro

Shuichi Shindou did not go into the park that night chasing after his lost lyrics. He didn't run into the cold writer, Eiri Yuki, who criticized his work. What he did do was calmly run after his lost lyrics, caught up to them, then slowly walked back and continued back home. And Eiri Yuki did not walk through the park to alleviate his writers' block, instead he walked to a local bar. Both did this without thinking twice about the opportunities they passed up that night.

** Shuichi **

Shuichi and Hiro gave up on their band, Bad Luck. Without Yuki's connections, they never got a big break. The two stayed connected, Hiro even going as far as setting Shuichi up with a mutual friend. But on Shuichi's wedding day, he confessed something to Hiro that he never told anyone.

"I can't go through with this." He said while Hiro eyed him suspiciously.

"What are you talking about? I thought you were happy with Anita." This was true, the American with red hair and green eyes did make him very happy, but for some reason, there was something missing when he and Anita made love. And not just that, here he was, standing in a white tux waiting for the cue to go up to the altar and he was thinking about the food on the plane to their honeymoon, not about him committing his life to a woman he supposedly loved.

"I have to leave, like now." Shuichi began pacing back in forth scratch his pink hair. "This is all wrong. Anita is wrong, you're wrong, I'm wrong, it's all fucking wrong!"

"Calm down, Shu-chan. It'll be all right." Hiro said, trying to consol his friend who was currently freaking out. "If you don't want this, I understand"

"I don't love her." Shuichi said, grasping his best friends shoulders for dear life. "I don't think I ever have and I don't I ever will. We're too different."

"How?"Both men turned quickly to see Anita standing there, tears gathering in her too green eyes. "How are we too different? I love you, and you say you love me. Are you telling me that these past five years have been a lie just because I was a good fuck?"

"No, don't say that." Shuichi said rushing to the side of his broken and crying fiancé, "It's just that I thought I was in love, but I'm not."

"You didn't answer my question. How are we different?"

"I think I'm gay." That last quiet statement left the three of them in silence.

"How long." Anita said quietly, tears flowing openly. "How long have you known?"

"I've been thinking a lot lately and it came to me. I feel no physical attraction towards you. I'm not even sure if I have an emotional attraction to you. You are one of my best friends and you know everything about me, well, now you know everything about me. You too Hiro. This can't go on. I'm sorry." He walked out to the altar to break the news to the expectant guests.

Hiro and Anita waited and listened to Shuichi's announcement. They then listened to the gasps and screams heard from the audience and were both happy that they bit back the urge to gasp when Shuichi told them the news. Shuichi calmly walked back into the small dressing room, and paused, staring at his two best friends with tears in his bright violet eyes.

"It went as expected." He said, then proceeded to collapse on the floor.

"Shu!" Hiro yelled, running to the side of his pink haired friend. "Help! Someone please help!"

**Yuki**

"Come on, Yuki, it's time to go home," Tohma said, "You have had enough to drink. And plus, don't you have a deadline coming up soon?"

"No shit sherlock, why did you think I invited you out here in the first place? This deadline shit is kicking my ass and I need something to drink." Yuki said with a drunken slur.

"You have had enough."

"I'll tell you when I've had enough. And I have not had enough to drink." Yuki paused a moment, then turned around and threw up.

"Like I said, it's time to go home." Tohma said guiding Yuki out of the clogged bar and towards the car.

Tohma took Yuki back to the place that they called home. The tiny two bedroom, one bath was just right for the two men to share. Tohma helped lay Yuki down onto his large king sized bed and thought once again of how much he would love to share a bed with the blonde haired writer, he had even divorced Mika because of the feelings he had for Yuki. But, unfortanatly he knew it would never work. He knew that Yuki didn't swing that way. And that knowledge killed inside.

After making sure that Yuki was safe and sound, Tohma went to his own room to try to ignore the urge to go back to the sleeping angel called Yuki.


	2. Waking Up

**Yuki**

"Ugh . . . what happened?"

"Nice to see that you're finally awake."

Yuki opened his eyes to see Tohma standing over him. The blinding light coming from the window was too much for him to bear, so he closed his eyes and rolled over.

"Come on, Yuki-kun. Your deadline is tomorrow. You need to get up and write!"

"Fuck off."

"Yuki! Your editor will be very mad if you don't get your ass up and get to writing!"

Yuki sat up letting the bed sheet fall off of his chest. He looked down at his bare chest and wondered how his shirt came off (he decided not to ask) and then looked to Tohma, "Get me some aspirin, and some black coffee, and I'll think about getting up." He laid back down and covered his face with his pillow and waited until his request was fulfilled

Hours later, Yuki crawled out of bed, his headache gone.

**Shuichi**

"Shu? Shu, are you all right?" Hiro shook Shuichi slightly to try to wake him up.

"What the hell, Hiro? What do you want?" Shuichi opened his bright purple eyes to look up at Hiro's worried face. "Oh, crap! The wedding! What happened?"

"You fainted after telling everyone that you're gay. Is that enough explanation?"

Shuichi was about to reach up and hit Hiro when he suddenly remembered Anita, the redheaded American that he almost married (A/n: just in case you forgot who she was). "Where's Anita? Is she ok?" He asked in a hurry and began to stand up without waiting for an answer from Hiro.

"Calm down. She's working the crowd right now. A lot of them fainted, just like you. She's just checking in on them and all that fun stuff."

Shuichi sighed and looked up into Hiro's eyes. "Hiro, everyone hates me now, don't they?"

Hiro saw the look of desperation in his friend's eyes. How could he lie to him now? "Not everyone. But some people do."

"Like who? Not my mom, right? She always said she would love me no matter what. And what about Anita's parents? And your's? And, and ' Shuichi passed out again from the stress of people hating him.

'Oh, Shu,' Hiro thought, 'If only you knew, this is a dream come true for me.'

**Yuki**

Yuki looked at the clock on his computer screen. 8:04 p.m.. He turned the computer off and wandered out into the living room. He found his roommate sitting on the couch staring at the blank tv.

"Did you eat yet?" Yuki asked in a single act of kindness (probably the only one he has shown in years.)

"Will we ever get together?" Tohma asked.

"What?" Yuki whipped around from the fridge. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I love you, you know that. So I ask, do you think we'll ever get together?"

"Tohma, we've been through this." Yuki sat down next to Tohma and turned his face toward him. "I'm straight. I don't do guys. You included. We'll never be together."

"Ok, I understand. Just kiss me, this one time."

"No." Yuki walked back into the kitchen and began pressing buttons on the microwave. Tohma followed him like a lost puppy dog.

"Yuki, please. Just this once."

"If I do, will you leave me alone about it?"

"Probably not, but I'll try."

"Then no."

"Please! Come on Yuki! You kiss total strangers!"

"Tohma, shut up about it!"

"But Yuki!"

Yuki suddenly reached down and kissed Tohma. Tohma was surprised, but then began to kiss Yuki. After what seemed five hours (it was really five minutes) of tongues fighting and moving through both mouths, Yuki pulled away. He wiped his mouth and looked to Tohma.

"There, now leave me alone about it."Yuki walked back to his study as Tohma sank slowly to the floor. "Make your own damn dinner now." Yuki yelled to the non responsive Tohma.

* * *

A/N- Wow. I feel kinda bad now. But only because to me, Tohma seems too much like Shuichi. Hmm... Maybe I should change that...  
P.S. Thanks for the reviews! The made me feel so loved! >  
P.P.S. You might have to wait awhile for the next chapter due to a combonation of writers block, school, and volunteering, sorry : ( 


	3. The Bar

**Yuki**

He knew he shouldn't have done it, but if he didn't, the little baka would have annoyed for all eternity about it. But as much as Eiri Yuki hated to admit it, it felt right kissing Tohma. He settled back into his chair in front of the laptop and thought about what he just did. He probably gave Tohma a heart attack. He smiled to himself as he thought about Tohma wilting down onto the floor, his eyes wide. Yuki took pleasure from Tohma's surprise, and his own. What possessed him to do that, anyway? He had never been attracted to guys . . . well that was a lie, and he knew it.

"Dammit," He said aloud, "What the hell was I thinking? It's Tohma. It's not like I want to sleep with him." But the instant he said that, he saw a flash in his brain of Tohma in bed with him. The two of them kissing, and then . . . no, he forced his racing brain to stop. He didn't want to think about it. He quickly stood up and walked out of the room again.

"I'm going out." He said to the comatose Tohma, who was still sitting on the kitchen floor. "I don't know when I'll be back. I have my keys; lock up."

He walked out and went toward the closest bar.

**Shuichi**

Shuichi and Hiro were sitting at the bar, toasting to Shuichi's new found gayness.

"Congratulations, Shu." Hiro said after the third or fourth drink, "How's it feel to be gay, you know, to be 'out and proud'?"

"Well, Hiro, it feels pretty damn good. I just didn't think you would support me this much."

"Of course I would. You are my best friend."

"There's another reason, isn't there?" Shuichi paused, and in his drunken haze, he still put together a perfectly plausible explanation, "You're in love with me, aren't you?"

Hiro looked at him with a straight face and said to him, "My god, Shu, how did you know?" Hiro watched his friends' expression change from drunken happiness to a sudden soberness. "What the hell?" Hiro said laughing "I'm joking. I'm in love with Anita, not you."

Shuichi began laughing along with Hiro, and then reached over and smacked Hiro in the back of the head. "You baka!" He yelled, "What the hell made you do that. That was not funny!"

"Not funny to you."

"God, can't you little kids be a little quieter?" A random stranger next to them asked. He looked up at Shuichi and Hiro and Shuichi felt his heart stop at the sight of the blue eyed blonde speaking Japanese.

**Yuki**

He came to the bar to get away from annoying little kids (mainly Tohma), just to find more. The two sitting next to him at the bar were a mess of yelling, laughing, and crying. Well, the pink haired one was crying. They were yelling about someone being gay and being in love. Yuki scoffed. Love was just something he wrote about and something they probably only read about.

"God, can't you little kids be a little quieter?" He asked. They were annoying the hell out of him and ruining his perfectly peaceful bar time. It wasn't until he saw the pink haired boy that he realized that he shouldn't of come to the bar. Things were going to get to deep now. He knew that. The pink haired boy had that certain glow about him, and the way he was staring at him didn't help one bit.

"Listen, man." The one with long hair slurred. "We can do what we want."

"I guess you can. I'm leaving" Yuki threw some money onto the counter and left in a hurry, trying to get away from the two violet eyes, still staring at him.

'Shit, shit, shit. What the hell is wrong with me today.' Yuki thought, mentally scolding himself. 'If it wasn't for that damn Tohma, I wouldn't be thinking about that damned pink haired one.' this was true. Some of the thoughts going through Yuki's head right now were absolutly perverted. Some of which included taking the pink haired one onto the bar they just sat at and slowly-

"Hey! Hey!"

Yuki turned around to see the pink haired boy running after him. 'God,' he thought, 'Please, somehow, keep him away from me.'

* * *

Don't you just 3 cliff hangers? I know I do. Well, plz review so I know what you think of this story, b/c it makes me sad when noone reviews and I think no one reads this. tear And I'm over that. So, yeah, plz review and tell me what you think. Be as honest as you can. 


	4. Leaving the bar

thanks for all the great reviews! i would of had the chapter out earlier, but i'm sick and my internet died earlier this week, but its back on now. enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Yuki

"Hey, mister!" The pink haired stranger yelled, running after Yuki.

'Why is that baka following me?' Yuki asked himself. This was the last thing that he wanted to happen. First the thing with Tohma, and now this pink haired baka has decided to follow him. Not to mention the fact that Yuki felt a strange attraction to this baka. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' Yuki thought, realizing his attraction to the pink haired baka.

"Hey, mister!" The baka yelled once more before Yuki stopped and let him catch up.

"What do you want?" Yuki asked, rather fiercely.

**Shuichi**

Shuichi didn't know why he followed the blonde out of the bar and into the streets. He felt the weirdest attraction to the blonde and told Hiro that he needed air just seconds after the blonde left. But now, as he stood in front of the blonde that had flames in his eyes, he had no clue what to say.

"Uh, um...uh," Shuichi managed to say. 'Great, Shu' he thought 'Real intelligent.'

"Listen baka, do you actually have something meaningful to say? If not, I need to go." The blonde said.

"Oh, um... I wanted to say, um, sorry. Yeah, sorry about me and my friend being loud and everything."

"Whatever." The blonde turned and began to leave.

"Wait, sir!" Shuichi said, suddenly able to form complete sentences "Can I know your name?"

"What?" He said, stopping, but not turning around. "You actually don't know who I am? I'm famous, you know. And yet, you don't know who I am. What? Do you live under a rock or something?"

"Well, you do look very familiar. That's kinda why I asked."

"Eiri Yuki. Forget it if you want."

"Goodbye, Eiri-san." Shuichi said as Yuki walked away 'You say I can forget it' Shu thought 'but I doubt I will.'

**Yuki**

When Yuki got home, all he wanted to do was forget about the kiss with Tohma and about the pink haired kid, but as soon as he walked in the door, he was immediately glomped by Tohma.

"Ahhh!" Tohma screamed "You kissed me! You actually kissed me!"

"The first and only kiss you will ever get from me. Now leave me be, I have work to do." Yuki began to walk towards his darkened study.

"Yuki kissed me! Yuki kissed me!" Tohma said in a sing-song voice, "I can't believe it! Yuki kissed me. Yuki kissed me!"

Yuki turned back around and grabbed Tohma by his collar "Listen, you baka, forget about the kiss or, so help me god, I will make your life a living hell."

"Kiss me, one more time?" Tohma said in a quiet voice while looking up at Yuki.

Yuki stared at him, and then began to bend down to kiss Tohma. As their lips almost touched, Yuki slammed his foot down onto Tohma's foot and then dropped him. "Leave me alone from now on!" Yuki yelled as he walked into his study.

The next day Yuki went up to Tohma who was busy sulking on the couch. "You need to move out." He said.

Tohma looked up at him with tears in his eyes and nodded. He pointed to his room. Yuki went into the room and saw it was filled with boxes.

"I packed them last night. I decided that I needed to leave because I just can't control my feelings for you." Tohma said, surprising Yuki. He didn't even know that Tohma had moved.

"I understand. Do you need me to call a moving company for you?" (A/n-another act of kindness miracles do happen!)

"No, Yuki. I'm a big boy. I can do things for myself. Thank you, anyway." Tohma said.

"Very well. Goodbye, then." Yuki said, then pushed past Tohma and locked himself inside his office.

* * *

Ok. i'll admit it. i seriously debated on having yuki cry in his office, but i didn't know if that was something i should of done or not. if you think i should of done that, tell me when you review. thanks! 


	5. Getting Ready

i guess i should start adding this: i do not own gravitation (although that would be excellent .)

**

* * *

**

Shuichi

Shuichi hadn't forgotten about the blonde haired writer named Eiri Yuki. In fact, that's all he could really think about. Even though he was passed his carefree days as a teenager, he felt stress-free and happy as he went about life. People were bound to wonder, but most assumed that he had gotten laid over the weekend and they were perfectly fine thinking that.

But something was missing in Shuichi's life. He realized this late one night while laying in his bed. But he couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly. He had a great job (he worked with children, some of which acted exactly like him (the whole eccentric part of him, not the gay part of him) ), he had great friends (although he lost some of the more homophobic ones), and his family was still standing by his side. But what was wrong. 'This is Eiri Yuki's fault. I know it is,' Shuichi thought.

**Yuki**

'That damn pink haired baka.' Yuki thought while standing in the shower. It was just a few days after kicking Tohma out of his house and now his thoughts were consumed by the pink haired drunk he had meet at the bar. But somehow he still moved about life. He was currently getting ready for a date.

He didn't like thinking that he was taking advantage of the girl he was about to go out with, but he really was. She had recently been engaged, but was then left at the altar when the bastard suddenly came out as gay. He met her in the park while walking home from the bar. When he noticed she was crying, he walked up to her to see what was going on.

She revealed to him that she was in love with a man who had just came out of the closet at the altar as they were about to be married. Yuki sat with her and let her cry on his shoulder, then gave her cab money and his phone number. Although he wasn't thinking it at the time, he now came to the realization that she would probably be a good lay and that was probably the only reason he gave her a second glance.

But none the less, she called and they talked for awhile, then they set up a place to meet for their date the next night. So here Yuki was, getting dressed to go out and see a beautiful woman he had met once, and talked to twice. He pulled out a black button down shirt to go with his black tuxedo pants he was already wearing. When he was ready, he looked in the mirror. He stared at his blonde hair and blue eyes, the same blonde hair and blue eyes that caused him so much turmoil and grief in his childhood and wondered if the pink haired baka liked his hair and eyes. Shaking his head free of the thoughts, he thought about the red headed stranger he meet in the park whom he was about to taking out to dinner, and wondered if she liked his hair and his eyes.

**Shuichi**

Anita was yakking Shuichi's ear off as she ran around her room looking for things to wear on her date. She was busy telling Shuichi about the blonde haired stranger who spoke both Japanese and English who she meet in the park. In between plot points she would ask if something matched and Shuichi would ask more about Anita's phone conversation with the stranger. Not once would Anita say the strangers' name. So, because of that, Shuichi was bouncing up and down on the bed hoping that she would tell him.

"Does this match?" Anita asked, holding out a little black dress and bright pink shoes. Anita was perfect in every way, except for one flaw, she was completely color blind.

"Um . . . no." Shuichi said. He hopped off the bed and pulled out black Stilettoes. "This is better. Now go get dressed." He pushed her into the bathroom and closed the door. He wandered back into the bedroom and looked at the framed pictures on Anita's dresser. Most of them were of him and her. He noticed small cracks in some of them as if they were broken, then glued together, but someone did a real shitty job of glueing them. He assumed Anita got mad and broke them, but glued them back when they remained friends.

He picked up a bright pink frame that had a picture of him and Anita with Goofy at Disney World. They had taken a vacation to Florida in America to see Anita's family, and Shuichi refused to leave until they went to Disney World. The picture had Goofy standing in between in and Anita. His face was covered up chocolate and hers was covered with paint. He remembered how after the picture they had kissed and she wound up with chocolate all over her face, ruining the paint job. But they both laughed about it and went to their separate bathrooms to get cleaned up. When they met back up, both newly cleaned up, Shuichi proposed, in front of Anita's entire family. He said something along the lines of 'I love you and I never want to be apart from you.' Anita's family hasn't said a word to him since the wedding, in fact, they tried to get her to move back to Florida and away from him.

But she stayed and they remained friends. She bounced back pretty quickly from the wedding considering it was only a week after and she was going on a date.

"I'm ready. Who do you think?" Shuichi put the frame down quickly and turned to see his ex-fiancé fresh from the bathroom. She had straightened her normally curly red hair and had it down. Her lips were lightly layered with a pale pink that you could just barely see, except Shuichi could see it because of the many time he had seen it on his pillow the morning after sex. Her green eyes were surrounded by black eyeliner, making the color in them pop out extremely.

"Wow. Makes me wish I wasn't gay." Shuichi said after taking the sight in.

"Asshole!" Anita yelled, she hated the fact that he was gay, and when he mentioned it, it pissed her off, and he knew it did too. As she ran toward him, about to glomp him, the doorbell rang. Shuichi ducked out of her way and went to answer it.

He opened the door and almost fainted.

* * *

i decided to make you wait less than last time. i guess i'm just nice that way. my computer has been having spaz attacks lately, so sometimes you might have to wait really long for the story. but have no fear, i have up to chapter 7 written so in between spaz attacks (my computers, not mine), i shall load them up, one by one. i like leaving you in suspense. ok, bye bye now! 


	6. Leaving for the Big Date

here ya go! chapter six! thanks for your reviews! it makes me feel sooooo loved .

**

* * *

**

**Yuki**

'Here he is.' Yuki thought. 'Now just take him into your arms and kiss him like you did Tohma. This is what you've been dreaming of for over a week, now take him and kiss him.'

Yuki ran his hand through his damp hair and shook his head quickly and unnoticeable. "Is Anita here?" Yuki asked the pink haired boy who answered the door.

"Yup. Come on in, Eiri-San." The baka said. He obviously recognized him from the bar.

Yuki walked in and sat on a sleek black couch as the pink haired boy went into a room off to the side. With the boy gone, Yuki breathed a sigh of relief. He never expected for the pink haired drunk to be here, and now he was wondering what his connection to Anita was.

**Shuichi**

"Holy shit Anita!" Shuichi said when he walked into Anita's bedroom. "How did you meet him? Tell me. How did you meet Eiri Yuki?"

"I was crying in the park when he walked by." Anita said, focusing on her image in the mirror, "He came by and consoled me, then gave me cab fare and his number. Just like that. How do these earrings look?" She asked.

"Good. When did you meet him?"

"The day of our wedding. Why do you think I was crying? I don't cry, you know that."

"Oh." Shuichi said, then the thought dawned on him. She meet him the same day the Shuichi meet him. How weird could things get?

**Yuki**

His breath left his body when Anita walked in the room. He never thought that one woman could look so good. But what if the only attraction to Anita he had was because she was on the arm of that gorgeous pink haired man? 'Dammit' Yuki thought. He couldn't be having those kind of thoughts about someone with a penis. It just wasn't right.

"You ready?" Yuki asked Anita.

"Of course."

"You two be good." The pink haired maniac said.

"As good as I can be, Shu." Anita said to him, 'Shu' as she called him, as her and Yuki left the apartment.

**Shuichi**

Shuichi collapsed on the couch once the two of them were gone and looked around. This was his and Anita's apartment, it had been for a while. He had every intention of moving out, but just not yet. He slept in a different room and they still got along. No hurry there.

But a problem could arise. What if Anita gets involved with this Eiri Yuki guy. She might want to share an apartment with him, instead of her gay ex-fiancé. Then where will Shu be? Without a home, probably living with Hiro again. 'Crap!' Shuichi thought. He hadn't talked to Hiro since that night at the bar, let alone thought about him.

Shuichi reached over and picked up the phone and began to dial the very familiar number that belonged to Hiro.

* * *

A/N ok, it will definitly beawhile before the next chapter. . . writers block is a bitch, ya know? ok, i go bye bye now! bye! hugz all the readers 


	7. The Date

**Yuki**

He had to ask. He couldn't hold it in very much longer. "What's your connection to the pink haired dude in your apartment?"

Anita looked up from her plate and looked into Yuki's eyes. "You are going to think that it's totally weird." She said.

"Try me."

Anita looked at him with her bright green eyes. "Fine." She said in Japanese. Then, switching to English, began to talk. "I'm speaking in English because people around here might think I'm totally stupid. But, anyways, the pink haired 'dude', as you put it, is my ex fiancé. The gay one. We remained friends and he stays in the same apartment as me because he had no place to go. But he sleeps in a completely different room. But it's not like I have to worry about him molesting me or anything."

"What's his name?" Yuki said in English, completely enthralled.

"Shuichi."

"So that's why you called him 'Shu'."

"It's just a nickname. Everyone calls him that once they get to know him."

"So, he really is gay?"

"Yeah. Would I really make this shit up?" Her bright green eyes lit up making Yuki smile. She was really pretty.

"Wow. It's hard to imagine you went through all this shit." Yuki said.

"I know." She looked up at him and then at the fast-approaching waiter. "Our food is here"

Yuki looked at the waiter. He couldn't of been more than 18, yet here he is, waiting on drunks and their wives. Some of the wives didn't even look 18. It made him wonder, where had this young mans' innocent have gone to make him wait tables at such a young age?

"This is good!" Anita said once more in Japanese, calling Yuki's attention from the enticing young man back to Anita.

**Shuichi**

Hiro came over right after Shuichi called him. It was almost as if he had been waiting for Shuichi's phone call for the week that they haven't talked.

"So now she's going on a date, right?" Hiro asked, clarifying the situation.

"Right. She's going on a date." Shuichi conferred.

"Hmmmm . . ." Hiro thought about what Shuichi just told him as he took a swig of his beer. Shuichi looked off into the dark corners of Anita's apartment and thought about the past week or so.

"I need to move out."

**Yuki**

His mind was still on the pink haired boy. Shuichi. He couldn't believe it. Here he was, with a beautiful woman, and all he could think about was a young man with pink hair. What was wrong with him? Even if he could figure out what was wrong, could he fix it? Would his life ever be the same? He didn't really have time to think about it before he was walking Anita to her door and kissing her.

* * *

I think i made yuki too out of character. i mean, with the random busboy and all, but whatever. it's in the past now. ok, well, review and i'll be happy. have i ever told you how much i love your reviews? they make me sooooo happy. ok, bye bye now! hugz readers . 


End file.
